The Girl in Yellow
by IHeartRace9
Summary: Modern-Day Princess Fic: Rapunzel goes to a Christmas party shy, and not expecting much. But what ensues makes her light up like a Christmas Tree. Slash! Written for Yuletide 2013. :)


**The Girl in Yellow**

_Hello my dears. I am sorry I haven't been updating BTQ a lot (only once in quite a few months x( But I will be starting up on that now that Yuletide is over, and Christmas break has gone by. This is the story I wrote for Yuletide :D I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it (a little break from my boys xD). I hope you enjoy it tooooo!_

Rapunzel slowly pulled up the steep, snowy driveway in her Volkswagen bus. The house was huge, lit up everywhere with colored lights. It was so big, it was probably a mansion, Rapunzel thought. She hadn't realized Ella was so rich. She parked behind a truck with a U.S. Marines bumper sticker and took a deep breath. She could do this. She just needed to act normally. She fingered her nose ring, debating whether or not to take it out. Nah. So what if everyone else was all prissy looking? She reached over the arm of her seat and grabbed her purse.

Outside the air was chilly. Rapunzel put a hand to her newly cropped hair, and wondered at her sanity as she shivered. It was very strange not having the long warmth down her neck and back. But she did so love the cut; it was definitely worth it. Especially after seeing the looks on certain people's faces. She walked quickly up the marble steps, careful not to slip on the ice, and rang the doorbell. Chimes sounded and she tried not to be nervous. After all, it was just a party. It's not like it was a sleepover…

A woman with blonde hair pinned in an elaborate up-do opened the door, and a smile lit up her face.

"Rapunzel! I'm so glad you could make it!" She pulled Rapunzel into a quick embrace and then led her inside. The massive door swung shut behind them, and as it clicked Rapunzel took another deep breath. No backing out now.

"Ella, who's here? Is that Tiana finally? We're starved!"

Ella chuckled at the voice coming out of the room at the end of the hallway. "Always thinking about their stomachs."

As they walked down the hallway Rapunzel couldn't help but admire the lovely decorations. Lately she hadn't really been in the best of spirits to appreciate beauty, but the garlands and lights and everything were pretty. Ella led her into the "ballroom," and Rapunzel nearly stopped in her tracks. Talk about a party! A giant Christmas tree loomed in the back of the room, and there were girls all around. Some were made up and others just casual, but they all looked gorgeous. The only thing missing was the boys.

Ella seemed to read her mind. "Owners said if I wanted to have a party, only girls were allowed. Apparently they don't trust the male specimen, especially around their newest leather couches."

She obviously said it expecting a laugh, so Rapunzel smiled on cue. With that, Ella led her to a corner of the room where a small group of girls lounged. She seemed to want to speak to them specifically.

"Girls, I have an announcement! This is Rapunzel, our new choir girl. I thought she'd probably want to meet us before next semester starts, so I invited her to our party. Now, you all better be nice!" She glared at a few in particular, and then plastered the big grin on her face again. Just then a door slammed, and every head turned towards the door.

"Hey, anyone home?"

"Tiana!"

"Food!"

The room had exploded in noise, and a girl in a beautiful green dress appeared in the doorway, arms full of food.

"A little help?" Ella ran over to lend a hand and girls from around the room started moving. Rapunzel looked awkwardly at the group, most who just raised an eyebrow and turned back to what they'd been doing. There was a group of three girls sitting around a small card table drinking champagne and giggling as they gossiped. One was in all pink, and had a big head of red hair. The girl next to her had long raven black hair and was wearing some baggy green pants; was this also a sleepover? The last girl was so pale it looked like she'd never seen the sun. She was wearing a tight-fitting red and yellow and blue dress. They were completely caught up in each other, and Rapunzel felt it would be awkward if she just barged in. The couch next to them was taken up by a sleeping golden-haired girl. Guess she wouldn't be sitting there!

Rapunzel felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. What if she just stood there for the rest of the evening doing nothing? She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She turned to the two girls who hadn't been introduced.

One was a buff girl in skinny jeans and a blouse, who was leaning closer and closer to the girl next to her while grinning suggestively and saying something under her breath. The other girl, with brown hair curled over one shoulder, and a short, off the shoulder yellow dress, looked stunning. Her nose was in a book, and she moved one hand up to the girl sitting next to her as if to say, take it somewhere else.

Rapunzel snorted, and both girls looked up at the sound.

The buff girl raised an eyebrow, while the girl in the yellow dress stood and stuck her hand out. "Hello, I'm Belle. You are..?"

Rapunzel gulped, a little shy, but shook Belle's hand. "I'm Rapunzel, the new choir girl?"

Belle nodded, now understanding. "Well then, welcome!"

She smiled, and Rapunzel could tell it was genuine, so she smiled back.

"Would you like me to introduce you to the other girls?"

Rapunzel nodded, and Belle took her hand, making Rapunzel take a quick intake of air. Belle gestured to the girl in skinny jeans. "Rapunzel, this is Mulan. She just got back from service a few weeks ago. She sings "bass" in our group."

Mulan looked Rapunzel up and down and wiggled her eyebrows. "Hellooo," she said.

Belle gave her a look. "Mulan, give her five minutes before you start hitting on her, please."

Mulan rolled her eyes, as if Belle was being completely unfair. Belle pulled Rapunzel over to the table with the three girls. "Rapunzel, this is Ariel, Snow White, and Jasmine. They're part of the "princess" sorority. Jasmine and I are altos, while Ariel and Snow White are our strong sopranos." Rapunzel nodded at the three girls politely. The one with red hair, Ariel, raised her hand and pointed at one of the couches.

"Aurora is one of us too, but all she ever does is sleep." The other girls nodded in agreement, and Rapunzel almost raised her hand.

"What's the point of your sorority?"

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but Jasmine beat her to it. "It's a feminist group. To make a long explanation short, every girl is a princess."

Rapunzel nodded, though not really understanding.

"Basically, we stand up for girls in bad relationships. We won't stand for abusive partners," Snow White continued.

"Every girl deserves someone that will treat her like a princess," finished Jasmine.

"That's really cool," Rapunzel said, as recent memories flooded into her brain. "A lot of girls go through it, ones you wouldn't expect." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Ariel said, slamming a fist on the table. "It's terrible."

"Alright girls," a loud voice began. Everyone turned to see who was talking. It was the girl in the green dress, and she looked serious. "This food here took a long time to make, so I expect you enjoy it! Now, come and eat."

There was a rush of air as people swarmed the table and Rapunzel was knocked to one side and then the other as all three of the girls at the table ran to the line.

After she'd shaken off the bumps, Rapunzel realized Belle was still there. They both looked around at all the girls struggling with the food. They giggled as Ariel accidentally flung a noodle at Snow White. Finally after things started to settle down, and the line had shortened, Belle turned to Rapunzel. "You wanna get some food? Tiana really is a great cook."

Rapunzel nodded, and they stood. They got in line, and Rapunzel breathed in the smell of many delicious things.

"How long have you sung?"

Rapunzel came back to focus when she heard Belle's voice. She shrugged. "This will be my first time in a group, but I've sung practically all my life."

Belle smiled. "That's rad. This last semester was my first time in a group too. What do you sing?"

Rapunzel shrugged again. "I'm a soprano, but I also learned to beatbox when I was an early teenager."

Belle's eyes widened. "That's so cool! We don't have a beatboxer yet! Does Ella know that?"

"I can't remember if I mentioned it," Rapunzel admitted, but Belle smiled.

"The girls will be so excited," she said. "Ella sings a solo now and then, but mostly she just manages everything. Meanwhile when Tiana isn't too busy at her shop, she comes and helps us resonate the lower end of the staff." She smiled, and Rapunzel felt her lips tug upwards.

They reached the front of the line and both started spooning food onto their plates. After getting a bit of everything they wanted, Belle turned to Rapunzel. "You wanna eat on the balcony? It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, that sounds good," she said, and Belle led her to some stairs. They climbed slowly not wanting to spill and have Ella yell at them. When they reached the top, Belle walked down the hallway, then turned back to look at Rapunzel. "You're going to love this," she said, and she pushed open the last door.

Rapunzel followed Belle outside and sighed. It was lovely. The clouds had cleared up since she'd arrived, and she was actually able to see some stars. She smiled at Belle. "It's beautiful," she said, and Belle grinned.

"When Ella needs someone to cover for her, because she house-sits here all the time, I like to come out here to read."

The two girls sat down on the marble floor and started eating, saying something here and there, nothing too important, and nothing ever forced. Rapunzel felt completely at ease. She learned about the library Belle worked at, and how she was writing a book herself, though she didn't think it would get published.

"If you want, I'd love to read it," Rapunzel said, and Belle looked strangely at her.

"I mean, only if you want, of course," she added hastily, hoping she hadn't overstepped boundaries.

Belle shook her head. "No, it's just you're the first one who's ever wanted to."

Rapunzel smiled then. "Like I said, I'd love to."

Belle smiled back and held her gaze, eyes twinkling.

"What's it about, anyways?"

Belle looked up at the sky, not responding at first. "It's about a girl, and the adventure she wants to have. But the adventure comes to her brother instead, and she tags along, searching for hers along the way… something like that," she finished.

Rapunzel smiled. Belle was so cute when she wasn't quite sure what to say.

After they finished eating they stood and leaned out over the balcony, talking about how magical the snow looked with the moon glinting on it. Belle asked Rapunzel about what she did. "A hairdresser?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I know, hard to believe with my haircut."

Belle laughed and shrugged. "It sounds like it'd be pretty fun."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Sometimes. But other times it can be an absolute horror." Rapunzel went on to tell the story of her first day at work, and how she was so nervous she gave the absolute worst haircut there ever was. She was nearly fired!

Belle laughed when the story was actually funny, nodding and keeping her eyes on Rapunzel the whole time, showing how genuinely interested she really was.

"So, if boys had been allowed at this party, would you have brought a date?" Belle asked the question out of the blue, and Rapunzel did not respond for a couple minutes.

"No," she finally said. "I wouldn't. I haven't had the best experiences in relationships recently."

Belle took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have either," she whispered.

They leaned against the railing looking into the night for some time. Neither spoke, but it was comforting and enjoyable. Just standing there with Belle made Rapunzel happy. She was realizing just how glad she was that she had come to this party when Belle said they'd better head back inside.

"Ah, too bad," Rapunzel said. Belle looked at her, obviously trying to read her. She didn't open the door just yet. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she stopped herself and smiled.

"Yes, too bad indeed," she said instead, and pulled open the door.

They went back inside. Aurora had finally woken up, and she and the rest of the choir girls were playing Apples to Apples. They let Belle and Rapunzel join them, and they kept playing for the rest of the night. Eventually girls started leaving, but the game went on, more jokes being made, the giggles getting louder. Aurora fell asleep on the sofa again, and Mulan and Ariel had two debates, and Ella tried to keep the peace with Tiana, and Rapunzel ended up winning the game. She and Belle sat side by side, and when she won, Belle threw her arms around her in triumph.

"I knew I liked you," she yelled, while the other girls reluctantly congratulated her. Rapunzel had realized how competitive these girls really were and appreciated their good-sportsmanship.

"It's my turn to drive Aurora," Mulan said, glancing at her watch. "I should probably get her home." The other girls started chiming in too - Tiana had work early, Ella and Belle had to clean, the princesses had to prepare for the New Year's Eve party. One by one they thanked Ella, and made their way to the door. Finally it was just Belle, Rapunzel, and Ella.

"Well, unless you're staying to help clean, Rapunzel, you better vamoose," Ella said.

Rapunzel sighed. She didn't want it to end now. She gave Ella a hug and then Belle walked her to the door.

"Merry Christmas, Ella," Rapunzel called over her shoulder, and then Belle led her outside, closing the door behind them.

There was only one car left in the driveway.

"I like your bus," Belle said, and Rapunzel shrugged, trying not to be sad that she had to go.

"Me too," she replied. She didn't know what to do, or say. Thanks for the good time?

Then Belle leaned over and pecked her on the lips. "Mistletoe," she said simply, pointing above them.

Rapunzel looked up and felt herself smile. Then she leaned over and pecked Belle back. "Thanks for the good time," she said, and turned to walk down the steps. She put her hand on the door, and then looked back at the porch. "See you around?"

Belle grinned and winked. "Come get a library card sometime," she replied, and Rapunzel chuckled. She waved at the girl in yellow and climbed into her car.

Rapunzel just loved Christmas.

_Sooooooooooooo what'd you think? Should I not write anything but Newsies? Did you like it? What'd you think of everyone's modern characters? Please leave a comment to let me know! Hearts to y'all!_


End file.
